theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Scallion 3
Charles is a member of the scallion gang. He is the shortest scallion and not as sneaky as Troy. He is also known as the Milk Money Bandit, a bandit who watches children in Bumblyburg and steal their Milk Money and spend it on candy and toys. He is also known as a salesman and singer. Appearance Scallion 3 is the shortest in the group. He has the biggest nose, which is colored blue like his eyelids (however, in his most recent appearances his eyes and nose are the same color as his skin). Unlike the other two scallions, his stalks curl down instead of sticking straight up. Acting *Wiseman #3 in "Daniel and the Lion's Den on "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" *Bandit #3 in "The Story of Fibber-O-Loo on "Are You My Neighbor?" *Himself in "Very Silly Songs" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space" *Wiseman #3 and Bandit #3 in "Bob And Larry's Favorite Stories" Vol.1 *Salesman #3 in "Madame Blueberry" *Quartet Singer in "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps on "The End Of Silliness" *Milk Money Bandit in "Larry-Boy And The Rumor Weed" *Jopponian in "Jonah A VeggieTales Movie" *Jerky Vendor in "The Star Of Christmas" *Desperado in "The Ballad Of Little Joe" *Jerky Vendor in "An Easter Carol" *Jerky Vendor and Bandit #3 in "A Snoodle's Tale" *Jerky Vendor in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Choco-Bandit #2 in "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" *Pirate Pilot in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Themselves in "Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Boo-Boo Ville Villager in "Blunders in Boo Boo Ville on "Abe And The Amazing Promise" *Himself in "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella" *Scallion Dad in "Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving" *Frank in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Himself in "Twas The Night Before Easter" *Quartet Singer in "Larry Learns to Listen" *Quartet Singer in "Bob Lends a Helping Hand" *Himself in "God Loves You Very Much" (picture) *Himself in "Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men" *Orchestra Member in "Celery Night Fever" *Cameraman in "Beauty and the Beet" *Himself in "Eddy, Woodley, The Artist Who Never Gave Up" *Himself in "Two Tales of Two Cities" *Himself in "The Abrams Family" *Pirate in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything-Legend of the Diamond Pearl" *Himself in "Chuck and the Fantastic Factory" *Himself in "The Littlest King" *Himself in "Cuketurama-The Great Space-Race" *Himself in "Voyage of the Cauliflower: The Journey's to the New Land" *Himself in "A Town Called Slackerville" *Roftbart in "Gone and Back Again: A Lord Of The Beans Tale" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie" *Castle in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *King in "King of the Quest" Category:Characters Category:Scallions Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Category:Are You My Neighbor? Category:Very Silly Songs Category:Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space Category:Bob And Larry's Favorite Stories Category:Madame Blueberry Category:The End Of Silliness Category:Larry-Boy And The Rumor Weed Category:Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:An Easter Carol Category:A Snoodle's Tale Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:Larry Learns to Listen Category:Bob Lends a Helping Hand Category:God Loves You Very Much Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:Celery Night Fever Category:Beauty and the Beet Category:Eddy, Woodley, The Artist Who Never Gave Up Category:Two Tales of Two Cities Category:The Abrams Family Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything-Legend of the Diamond Pearl Category:Chuck and the Fantastic Factory Category:The Littlest King Category:Cuketurama-The Great Space-Race Category:Voyage of the Cauliflower: The Journey's to the New Land Category:A Town Called Slackerville Category:Gone and Back Again: A Lord Of The Beans Tale Category:Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle Category:King of the Quest